Time and Essence
by The.Unaccounted.Tragedy
Summary: NatxKitty Dur Nathaniel survives the Glass Palace explosion...sort of...but love can overcoming anything: race, form, time, age...or can it? WILL PEOPLE POST MORE STORIES? I feel like I'm the only would who even visits this catagory
1. 10 seconds

NATHANIEL:

Bartimaeus was gone. Nouda right in front of him. The staff all but disintigrated in his hands and every sort of magic imaginable reigned hell around him in a swirl of bright light. Pain throbbed in him shoulder and side. But then, it was gone, and replaced with something much worse. He was being ripped apart, rearranged, ripped, repaired, then melded with everything around him. Then it was all gone. His body felt light, his pain gone. It was dark.

The light. A familiar, loving light in the distance to a place her had never been, yet knew. His head swirled as things he never knew came into focus, things he had never seen became treasured memories, and people he had never known becoming like old friends.

Where was he? Somewhere familiar, but where? He knew this place, he knew things he never even knew he could know. How?

-*-

BARTIMAEUS:

The first thing I could feel was that familiar whooshing feel as the Other Place opened up to let me enter, as it had before so many times. It was a reliable and comfortable feeling, but I couldn't help but feel empty as I saw the world spiraling away. The boy was still there, and doomed to die. Admittedly, I wasn't his biggest fan, but it just rubbed the salt and lemon juice into the open wound when somone you dislike goes and does something..._noble_, like saving your own life.

Maybe I just didn't like the idea of being in debt to the brat, but considering all the idiotic and dangerous crap I did for his miserable existence, I think it was about even. But he still managed to linger in my thoughts as I whirled into the everything that was the Other Place. His demise was eerily similar to Ptolmeys, with all that stuff about _love _and _trust _(Maybe if they had known each other they could have been worst enemies or best friends, I was unsure which would be more interesting to watch). Honestly, I felt as if I had carried most of the relationship, but regardless, these humans did have their own little charm, kind of like a retarded kitten. (No. you didn't just read that.)

But it didn't matter now, the boy was gone, and leaving behind a wonderful legacy of heroism. No one likes to degrade the guy who just saved their pathetic butts from the ancient demon lord. It would have been interesting to see where the boy had gone, his future and ideals hitting a fan with spectacular carnage, which while hilarious, had changed him. Certainly it was cute to see him finally, _finally_, break out of that little Londoner-government-power-puppet phase, but honestly, he felt as though he could of done more with his new future than get blown up (Blown up quite spectacularly, but nevertheless, blown up).

For a little bit I just swirled with the flow of the other essence, ebbing from and glombing onto my own. Finally my essence would begin to heal, because who in their right mind would bother summoning a dead demon? (Besides the girl, naturally, but I don't know how keen she would be on summoning demons after watching her little boyfriend-yes, they were so into each other, painfully obvious-being killed by one) The peace of the Other Place practically permeated my deepest essence and I felt peace. For a bit. It was sudden, and jarring: a large, powerful essence was coming in to roost.

At first I feared (fears a bit strong, more like dread? Was perturbed by? Either way...) that the boy had failed and Nouda was coming home. Joy. You could tell it was a big demon from its sheer mass- the more essence the more power- and this thing was big. And then it spoke.

"Hello?" It asked, rolling around like giant interstellar blob of snot. "Bartimaeus?" It asked. I shirked away (While we can't actually harm each other in this kind of state, its best not to be cheeky with the damn big ones). Wait a moment. That voice was a little too familiar. "Is this heaven or what?" It wondered, rolling past me with nothing resembling dignity.

"N-Nathaniel?" I asked, not knowing whether to be terrified, thrilled, or very angry. This was impossible. Two humans (One in the last hour or so), and only two had been able to enter the Gate, and only through complex incantation and pentacle drawings, yet this brat all but blew down Ptolmey's gate, the way he rampaged in without even an invitation...

"Am I dead?" The ugly blob asked, rolling past me, devoid of an dignity it could have recieved for its massive size.

"No, you idiot." I said. Of course he hadn't needed an invitation...he was...that could only mean..."Natty boy...." I said. "....You're a _demon_."

-*-

NATHANIEL:

"Demon?" He repeated.

"Yes," Bartimaeus repeated in a long suffering tone.

"Thats impossible." Nathaniel-the-blob scoffed.

"Take a look around Nat," The demon replied. "This isn't exactly earth, and you aren't exactly flesh and bone. Thats bona fide essence you got there."

"But how..."

"Would you mind at least _attempting_ to take a form? That blob shape is really unappealing..." Bartimaeus said. "At least Kitty got the hang of it after a bit."

"Kitty?" Nathaniel asked, interest peaking.

"Remember her? Dark haired girl, kinda cute...she beat you here by a bit." Bartimaeus said. "Anyways, my theory is when you blew up, chunks of afrit and whatnot from the staff and Nouda got swirled together and voila! Instant Nathaniel goop."

"Lovely image." Nathaniel said, taking a humanoid form with no features. "When will I be able to go back?"

"Where?"

"Earth," Nathaniel said. "Naturally."

"Natty boy," Bartimaeus drawled. "Maybe you didn't get this: You're a demon now. This is your home now, enjoy it and the whole not dead thing." The humanoid blob didn't answer. "Why would you even want to go back to that mud hole? Unfinished buisness? Buisness with a certain dark haired girl named-?"

"No." He answered too quickly.

"Oh, so that's the way it is..." Bartimaeus quipped. "Well, this is kind of ironic...the master becoming the slave."

"You know, for someone who got his butt saved less than what, an hour ago? You don't seem to grateful." He said. Bartimaeus rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same thing for you," The older demon said. "Basically we wait here until summoned to do some batty magicians will. Now would you at least _try_ to form something less...creepy?" He himself was in the familiar dark skinned boys form.

"Sounds boring." Nathaniel said. "Just waiting around." He said, making no effort to look any different.

"_Are_ you bored?"

"Not really."

"See, thats the demon in you, well, being you. This is your home, you know it." Bartimaeus said. "Better get used to it too, you must be at _least_ an afrit, those were no small spirits you were playing with. I can't think of anyone who would want such a dangerous charge."

"Afrit?"

"You're kind of thick." Bartimaeus drawled. "Either way Nathaniel, better settle in for a long haul, a life of service and punishment, I kind of like this poetic justice." He grinned. "But it's not so bad, scare some magicians, complete some menial tasks, meet some interesting mortals and pop on back home. Not a bad existence, beats the whole 'human' thing."

"Like you would know." Nathaniel snapped. "Its not so bad being human."

"Oh right, right." Bartimaeus said. "Some of the best things in life are for humans: food, drink, Kitty Jones..." That one seemed to strike home.

"Will you get off her already?" Nathaniel raged.

"Just because _you_ want to get _on_ her?" Bartimaeus all but giggled.

"Will you _shut up_?!"

"Sheesh! Touchy much?"

"_You_ brought it up." Nathaniel seethed.

"Relax." Bartimaeus said. "We have all the time in the world to exploit your weaknesses, just chill and wait to never be summoned."

"Silence already." Nathaniel said, turning away, almost visible ripples of power and anger coming off his essence. Bartimaeus paused. He really was quite powerful, for a demon. "I am glad to see you again, stupid djinni." The essence muttered.

"Yeah," Bartimaeus said, barely above a whisper. "Good to see you too." And he meant it.


	2. 5 days

KITTY:

Kathleen Jones sat absentmindedly at the council meeting, twirling a strand of her mottled hair. She didn't even know why she was here. With a sigh and a frown, she slouched lower into her chair, watching the clock. She was bored. Bored bored bored bored booored _bored!_ She should be making plans: trips and travels, research and practice, but instead she was in some stuffy room with a bunch of boring ministers talking about boring reform to some boring problem. Yeah, she was really making a difference.

Was this really the change she had fought for all these years? The change she had sacrificed any resemblance of a normal life for? The kind of change Nathaniel and Bartimaeus had died for? Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe she was just running a way. Sure it sucked to wake up and see first thing out your window the wreckage and remaining magic that had killed her...what was the word? Friend? Archenemy? Scourge? Possible lov-

"Miss Jones?" A voice called out for her. She startled to Mr. Button leaning over her. It appeared the council was leaving.

"Oh, sorry." She said, trying not to yawn as she got out of her chair. "I must have been daydreaming..."

"So it appeared!" The old man chuckled. "What a dull lot then? I could barely contain my joy when they motioned to break for lunch, care to join me at that little cafe down by the park?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Button." She said, straitening out her jacket. "I have some...buisness to attend to this afternoon...possibly tomorrow?"

"Ah well, if we can survive another one of these ordeals," He said, shaking his cane at the departing ministers. "Than I do believe I shall take you up on that offer!" He said his face crinkling into a smile, which then faded. "If I may be so bold, is something troubling you?"

"Troubling me?"

"You have seemed so distressed these last few days, my dear." He said, patting her on the arm. "After the...incident, you know." Kitty ground her teeth, she hated people calling it that: an _incident_. Incidents were when you spilled your afternoon tea on the rug. Incidnets were when you forgot you left the dog out of its kennel when you went away. Incidents were not when a 4,000 year old demon lord murders the government and people you care about.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Button." She said, smiling a bit too brightly. "Just a bit tired, I suppose." Mr Button frowned.

"The boy...Mandrake...were you very close?" He asked. Kitty froze for a moment, her face losing all emotion. Mr. Button tried desperately to backtrack. "I mean, if there was something that...I didn't mean...if you need to talk..." He tried.

"Thats quite alright," She quipped, grabbing her things to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking briskly out of the room. The truth was, she didn't know how to answer that question. Certainly their relationship had not been all flowers and roses, but...she couldn't help but feel close to him.

The time they had spent together before the end had felt so dear to her. No more hate, no more delusion, just _them_. Fighting together, laughing together, and it had felt so naturally, so right. So much so, she just knew she couldn't let him go yet. Which was exactly why she had to make sure. Which was exactly why, as she walked quickly to her dingy apartment, she was going to do what she needed to be done.

-*-

BARTIMAEUS:

Boy, this kid was having some real adjustment issues. After a couple (dozen) hours, he had managed to make himself look like he had on earth, even though I couldn't imagine why he would of wanted to do that. Regardless, he was a quick learner, and he would need to be, with all that raw power. Right now he was sitting/floating around in his classic white button shirt/black pants combo. You'd think after all he's been through he would get a bit better taste in fashion. As for myself, the classic Ptolmey lioncloth/kilt deal was pure classic.

"Soooo..." He said slowly. "What exactly do you do?" I nearly burst with irritation.

"You called yourself a magician?!" I said, rolling back onto my heels. "We follow whoever decides to conjour us ups will! Like all that stuff _I_ did for _you. _Remember?!"

"Oh..." He sounded less than thrilled.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Not so great from out point of view, now is it Natty boy?" This was kind of hilarious for me, to see the master become the slave, but I did feel a tinge of sadness for him. Then it went away. He sulked. "Look on the bright side, at least you now have considerable power, as oppose to people to boss around with the power. Cuts out the middle man."

"Power?" He said glumly, leaning on his hands.

"Yes, you know, the thing you were a complete douche about for most of your life." I said, completely sick of explaining myself. "For centuries, you humans have been trying to emulate our perfect powers: spells, charms, and the like. But, it doesn't even come close to the real thing." The Egyptian boy raised his hand and a flame overcame it, not even marring the skin.

"Ah, like the Detonations and the like?" Nathaniel asked.

"Naturally." Oh, he was too cute. "Most spirits contain one or two elements, I myself am a most deadly combination of fire and air." I said, flaring out to a plume of smoke to accentuate my point. He seemed unimpressed.

"So what can I do? Which elements?" He asked. This was about the time I was ready just to admit how much more power than little brat had then me, which happened to be quite a bit.

"You think you get an element?" I sneered. "You'd be lucky if you could make a Shield." I said, rolling my big yellow, floating eyes. (A little lying never hurt anyone, right?)

"But you just said earlier-"

"Hold that thought." I said, pausing. I knew this feeling...could it be...?

"What is it?" The boy demanded, standing up. My essence quivered, from the very bottom of my feet up I could feel myself being tugged away.

"I'm being summoned..." I said dumbly. Who in their right mind would try to summon a dead djnni?

"But who...?"

"About to find out Nat," I said, as I began to dissolved. "See you later."

"Wait, Bartimaeus!" He cried, reaching out after me (Completely futile action by the way). But it was too late, I was on the fast track for earth.

-*-

The pentacle first filled with smoke. Then from the seemingly endless depths within, a hand reached out. Then another. From the circle, a beastly minotaur reared it head and bleated out a war cry as it pulled itself upwards, its teeth glowing in the candle light. Another successful entrance, bound to terrify the most steely of souls. Naturally.

"Bartimaeus?" A voice called. I whirled around. It was _her_.

"Kitty?" The blueish-grey minotaur gawked.

"You're alive..." She whispered from her pentacle, falling quite gracefully to her knees. (Almost cat-like, ironically enough.)

"Well...erm-yes..." The minotaur shuffled side to side awkwardly. What exactly would one say in this situation? _Thanks, you too? _Well, there wasn't much to say, as at that moment the girl was on the floor sobbing. It was around this point I noticed the giant hole in the pentacle, clearly smudged out for me. As kind as this was, it was either the pentacle or cry-y McSad woman. I chose pentacle.

"You can come out if you want," She said. "There are no-" She stopped to sob some more. "I couldn't restrict you..." She choked out.

"Oooh! I hadn't noticed! Isn't that nice?" I said, daintily putting a hoof outside the circle. "So...how have you been?" I prompted, nudging her gently.

"I've been better..." She said, wiping her tears and standing up. "I just had to make sure...what happened?" She said. "How did you...Nathaniel...and the palace...?"

"He dissmissed me before the thing blew." The minotaur said, morphing into the Egyptian boy. "Don't you just hate it when they go all noble on you?"

"So Nathaniel..." She said. "Was there any...?" She said, hope rising in her face.

"I'm sorry Kitty." The boy said. A look of hopelessness and despair overcame her expression.

"There's no chance...?" She said feebly. I bit my lip.

"No chance." I said finally. I lied. Of course I lied. He was a spirit now, she was a human. She would age, get old; he would never have to. She would remain on earth forever, while the Other Place was his home now. "Kitty-" I started.

"No," She said, wiping her nose. "I knew it all along, I just had to see..." She cleared her throat. "Thank you Bartimaeus." She said finally. That stabbed like no other. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." I stuttered. Her dark eyes were flooded with raw hurt. Usually I don't get weighed down with these silly little things like 'guilt', but this was horrible. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes." I said a little too quickly. Awkward didn't even begin to describe this. Somewhere inbetween her pain and my conscience and this silly little crush I knew I had to do something. "Wait, Kitty." I said.

"Yes?" She said, not even bothering to look up.

"Nathaniel...he's....uhm..." I stamped my foot in frustration. "Oh hell! Get up and grab some chalk, you want your boy back or not!?"


	3. 7 days

NATHANIEL:

The humanoid blob floated around, feeling quite lonely. It was kind of a lot for one person to take in, in what? 2 days? A week? 1 hour? It was impossible to keep track of any time in this place. It was strange, unfamiliar, and frightening, but he felt so at home here.

But without Bartimaeus, it was a bit dull. He wished he knew more about himself, his power, what exactly was going on. Honestly, it seemed a bit lose/lose: stay in the Other Place forever, or be summoned to the Earth as a servant.

Certainly was sobering, to see from a different point of view. Servants, slaves, and now he was one. Sobering indeed. Maybe now he could begin to understand some of their anger. How selfish it seemed now, to enslave a spirit to do whatever trivial task. All his efforts, all his goals, they seemed so meaningless, so silly now.

Then again, it had always been silly. Power? Positions? What had it done for him? He had been miserable, alone, unloved. He could trust no one, and no one cared about him. And who would? He had been blinded by ambition and greed. How much clearer, and embarrassing it all was now.

But the girl. She had seen through it. Kitty Jones, she had brought him back. Reminded him of what he always wanted to do, protect people, protect her. And he missed her. More than he would ever admit.

Suddenly he began to feel a tug. It was acute, from the very depth of his essence. At first, fright came to mind, and he fought it. But then, he just let go, as he knew how to do, and slowly, he could see the Other Place drifting away, like an island in the ocean. And then nothing.

-*-

BARTIMAEUS:

The pentacle was beyond complex. And this girl was beyond insane. If my judgements of power and size were correct, this summoning should take minimum 4 experienced magicians covered in enough charms and the like to ward off any spirit in a 10 mile radius.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"_Yes_ Bartimaeus." She said, lighting off the last couple candles. I sighed, this would only end in disaster.

"This is a bad idea." Ptolmey moaned, shifting into a sleek black cat, laying on her bedspread. I should of never agreed to this, but who could say no to those big, round, _needy_ eyes. (Also the wholescream-y/cry-y thing might of influenced the idea)

"Its _Nathaniel_," She said, as if that made everything alright.

"Its a demon." I said, hating my use of the word. "A powerful one too, there are no guarantees his mind isn't warped, or his powers uncontrollable! Don't do it kid, go get one of those good honest types, buy a suburban house, spawn a few kiddies..."

"It will be okay, Bartimaeus, believe it. Okay?" She said, seemingly to convince herself more than anyone else. I growled in frustration. This was dangerous, too dangerous. "It will be okay." She repeated as she slung a silver pendant around her thin neck.

"I will try my best with some shields for you but..." I trailed off, in truth there wasn't much I could do against a full blown...whatever level of spirit he was. "You ready girl?" She nodded slightly as she stepped into the pentacle.

"Here goes." She said, beginning the chant. She called out his name in the middle of the incantation, I held my breath.

The pentacle slowly began to fill with a swirling black tendrils. Smoke poured out from the edges, filling the room with a misty haze. Kitty was shaking, the cat wrapped its tail around its paws. From the center of the pentacle a black hole opened and the haze became so thick nothing could be seen, save for a fading black hole in the center of the pentacle.

Slowly, the smoke began to clear. I held my breath. "Carefully Kitty!" I said. "Don't step outside the pentacle unless you have a serious boredom with living. Chances are his spirit will be incredibly-Oh lord, are you serious?"

With a pathetic "_thhhppppp" _ noise, in the center of the pentacle lay a complete pile of goopy liquid essence, silver and limp, like a pool of slime. He had no form, he was just...there in all his liquidy essence majesty.

"Is it...Nathaniel?"

"In a matter of speaking." I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my post on her bed. "He's taken no form! I can't believe this!" How lame. How completely lame. "Oi! Natty boy!"

The slime puddle lurched, but made no effort to do anything productive. "Come on!" I yelled at it. "Take a form!" I check him on all seven planes. Slime, slime, slime...but oddly enough on the seventh plane, his true from; was exactly him as he had been alive.

The puddle lurched and became a dull grey cat, oddly identical (but in no ways as sleek) as my own chosen form. I snorted. How original.

"Bartimaeus?" The cat meowed, twitching its short tail. Yep, it was him. How pitiful. Aura all but pulsed off of him and I could feel my fur start to singe just by getting close to him, yet all he could muster was a feeble tabby? (I hated this guy.)

"Kitty!" The cat cried happily, joy overtaking his little cat face. (Cuuuuute. Now excuse me while I barf a bit). With a leap he bounded towards the edge of the pentacle, now it came my turn to laugh. There was no way someone like him could get through those protective barriers. Preparing for epic magic face smash in 3...2...my jaw hit the floor. In a spectacular leap, the cat had jumped through the pentacle (all _four_ rings and the runes, which _I_ had drawn, thank you very much), and stopped just short of Kittys ring, in an awkward, embarrassed, and respectful manner.

Now, had this been any respectful demon (AKA not showing up in a pile of slime), Kitty would be dead and he would be gone. Instead, she seemed a bit stunned and he seemed as dumb as ever. How touching.

-*-

NATHANIEL:

And there she was, just as he thought she would always be. Her stripe-y black and white hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, stray wisps framing her smooth face. Her dark eyes were seemingly carved open in an expression of shock or maybe fear. The ugly cat adoringly up at the girl, who remained standing stiff in her pentacle, though it harbored no physical protection now.

"Hi." He said. _Wow. 'Hi?' How original. Uhm...how have you been? Erm..._Luckily, his thoughts were cut off by a swift, booted foot coming down to sweep the bewildered cat off its mangy legs. Promptly, the cat went flying onto Kitty's bed, landing heavily against a pile of pillows (A/N: PILLOWS. OKAY? NICE SOFT PILLOWS. I AM NOT A BAD PERSON!!!) "Uwah! Kitty?!" He cried.

"That's for breaking your promise, jerk!" She said, stomping the floor angrily.

"Ouch. Harsh." Quipped the djinni, making a artful slink out the window. "Well you guys have a lot to catch up on I suppose then hm? Well, best be off..." He said, turning into a sparrow and promptly hopping out the window without either of them noticing.

"Kitty, I didn't mean-" The cat started.

"You lied to me!" She said, stamping the ground again.

"You wouldn't of listened to me any other way!"

"And that meant it would be okay!?"

"It meant _you'd_ be okay!" The cat yelled finally, before dropping to sit on the bed. "I'm _sorry_." He said finally. Kitty then stepped out of the pentacle and came to sit with the cat on her bed. "I'm...happy to see you." The cat mumbled out of one side of its mouth.

Calmly and without a word, Kitty reached over and scooped up the cat into a gentle hug against her chest. Of course the first emotion to come to mind would be embarrassment, for when all was said and down he was still a 18 year old boy. But soon the initial shock was replaced with something he could remember...vaguely, as if from a dream, long ago. A warm feeling, bubbling up from his very core. A feeling of safety, security. Peace.

"I love you too."

**WOW. WOW. WOOOOW. What an incredible outpour with the first chapter o.o thank you so much for all the reviews and the like! Your opinion is what drives me! Honestly, this chapter was really hard to write, but I got through it! I could do better though....I really could....and I use the '...' thing too much...and italics...........I WILL DO BETTER!!!**


	4. 1 year

KITTY:

How peaceful her life was. The dark haired couple strolled hand in hand down the busy London street. It was hard to believe Kitty could of ever had such a serene life, considering the heated argument between the two now.

"I'm telling you." Nathaniel said, running a bewildered hand through his hair. "The government is never going to outlaw the summoning of spirits as a form of defense or the like, why don't you just suggest they most the capitol to Prague, because I think that would go over a bit better."

"You just have to have an open mind!" She cried. "Think about it, we could increase industry ten times over, dangerous demons would no longer be a problem, _and _it would destroy the whole magician/commoner divide."

"And a new one will just take its place." He sighed. "Its just too drastic now, I mean-"

"Oh I'll show _you_ drastic." She glowered, but on the inside she was alight with joy. Over the last year they had grown so close...provided every month or so he return back to the Other Place was a small price to pay for getting to be by his side. But some things were bothering her, things she couldn't quite-"Nathaniel!" She cried, tugging on his hand, and pointing.

Down the street, a reckless blue car swerved and honked as it careened through traffic lights and honking cars. The blue car veered up onto the sidewalk and onto a grassy area where some children sat innocently in a sandbox, laughing and scooping up brown sand in delight. Within seconds, the car was upon them.

Without speaking a single word, in a split second he had raised his hand, and a shimmery blue light had descended on the kids. The car barreled on, smashing with surprising power onto the blue light, mere inches from the a child's horrified face, bursting into flames. With another quick jerk of his hand, the roaring flames form the engine blew out, like birthday candles. All of this happened in a split second.

"Not bad huh?" Nathaniel smirked, as they continued on their way, as onlookers rushed to the scene to help. "It's getting easier and easier to control." He said flexing his fist experimentally.

"I'm glad," Kitty replied, wrapping her arms around his own arm. But it troubled her. He _was_ a demon, and it worried her. By her estimations, easily over 20 levels strong.

"It feels good to finally help people." He said. "You know, really help them." He repeated, drawing her closer to him. "Have you eaten yet today?" He smirked as her stomach let out a embarrassingly loud noise. She scowled.

"No..." She admitted.

"We should stop and get something." He suggested, gesturing to a restaurant.

"I'll be okay." She replied quickly, dragging him by it. She didn't like to eat with him around, after all food and drink were things he 'didn't require' anymore, as Bartimaeus had put it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her. She didn't return his gaze.

"Nothing." She gritted her teeth. "Its just, someone might recognize you...you know, in that guise..." She said. While the traditional as-he-had-been look was definately her favorite, it was also John Mandrake, the magician who was supposed to be dead.

"I thought you liked this one." He frowned. "How about a dog? A big black dog? Very intimidating, no guy ever goes up to the girl with the big black dog on her side."

"No, its okay."

"Or what about a old man? You could be a trophy wife!" He grinned to himself.

"_No_, that is quite unnessecary." She frowned. _Trophy wife? What?_

"Or what about-"

"Nathaniel." She said finally. "It's fine. Okay? _Fine._ I mean, someone really will recognize you one of these days," She said. They had both agreed not to tell anyone about his, as they called it 'situation', John Mandrake was dead. And that was the end of that.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Its...me." She said, as they reached outside her flat. "Look at me Nathaniel, I'm getting...well _old._" Nathaniel frowned, he didn't think she looked that old. Certainly she was now a early twentys woman, but she still looked healthy, young, pretty. "You never have to age, you're going to keep on being 18 forever, and I will get wrinkly and ugly..."

"Kitty," He said softly. "You don't have to worry-"

"Yes, I do!" She said. "You're powerful, you can do things that...scare me." She whispered. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Please." He breathed. "I love you Kitty." He said softly.

"I know, I love you too." She said. "But how long can this last?"

-*-

NATHANIEL:

They didn't speak as they made their way up the stairs, past the bar to her flat, but Nathaniel's mind was heavy with worry and anxiety.

"We need to be at the garden in 2 hours," She said, grabbing a towel from a closet and heading to her bathroom. "I'll be out soon." She said.

"Kitty-" He started. But she had slammed the bathroom door without another word. Nathaniel sighed and walked around her room. Everywhere he looked it reminded him somehow of they way things were. Her dresser, while he had no longer any need for clothes; down the hall, a small table and sink where she ate breakfast, but he no longer needed to eat; even the tiny little statue of a cat her mother had given her long ago, it was pure silver-poison to him.

Maybe she was right. Maybe it couldn't last. Maybe he should have just died then and there, she could of grieved, moved on, gotten married, and bought a little house in the suburbs, with a little white fence, and some children to laugh and keep her happy. He knew he could never give her any of that, no matter how much he wished he could. But despite it all, he couldn't help it.

He wanted to be around her, he _needed_ to. She was fire: bright and burning, unpredictable and wild. He loved her the sound of her laugh, the smell of her hair, the way she could just be who she was, and he could be who he was.

"You ready?" She said. _Huh? Done alrea-Wow. WOW. _Kitty stood in the open door of the bathroom. Now Nathaniel understood what she meant by older. Her form was much fuller, filled out in all the right places and smooth under her short, sleek red dress. Her still damp hair came down in long tendrils, curling ever so slightly, accentuating her flushed and red face from the heat of the shower.

"Uhm..." He stuttered, all brain function ceasing as the pretty girl lips started moving...were those words? Huh? Wow that dress came down _just_ right near her...

"Nathaniel, are you listening?" She said, folding her arms.

"Yeah...uhm, right." He said.

"You are _such_ a guy!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I said, you can't go like that?"

"Oh. Like what?"

"Like _you_."

"Why not?"

"This place is for the government officials." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, people who knew you are going to be there!" Nathaniel rolled his eyes and became a blonde boy of exceptional beauty, with shining blue eyes. Meanwhile, Kitty just rolled hers.

"Too much?" The boy murmured, sparkles all but falling from his golden locks. "_Fine_." He decided, as the blond youth became an older man: simple curled brown hair and blue eyes and a simple suit. "Better?"

"Better." She said, taking his arm and brushing a lock off his forehead. "It's you, right?" She asked. Nathaniel frowned.

"Who else would it be?" He asked.

"No, its nothing." She said, leading him gently towards the door.

"Kitty, I don't have to go if you don't want me to," He offered, gently shifting back into his black haired, human, traditional form.

"I want you to go," She said, opening the door. "It just feels like the world comes along with so much extra baggage."

"I know." He said, holding her back. "I'm sorry Kitty." He said. Wow, she was so cute in this light, her little pout...slowly, slowly, he brought his hand up to her face and drew her closer...and closer...her eyes closing slowly and lips pursing so slightly....then it stopped.

"Yes?" She breathed, waiting.

"This is our first kiss."

"Yes." She agreed, still waiting.

"Is this okay?"

"_Yes._" She agreed again, still waiting.

"Is this _your_ first kiss?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, getting agitated and a little sore.

"I was just wondering-"

"Damn it Nathaniel!" She growled, slamming her face to his. And it was all wrong: too rushed, too harsh, too unexpected. She loved it.

-*-

KITTY:

The lights of the garden were all different colors, strung in different lights in the dark night. Ministers and commoners mingled alike in the soothing music of the brass band, playing in a little pavilion on the grass. Kitty and the curly haired man walked casually among the booths and snack table as an impromptu dance ground swirled with ladies dresses a little while away.

"We could dance." He suggested.

"You don't know how to." She stated, elbowing him gently.

"Seemed polite to offer." He said, frowning a bit. "I could learn,"

"Thats okay," She replied. "So about that first kiss thing, why'd you ask?" She asked, almost dangerously polite in her tone. "You think I haven't been kissed before? Or was that _your_ first kiss?" Nathaniel looked away a little too quickly.

"Thats a bit rude, and besides I was always too busy to-Hey, isn't that Piper?" He said, pointing at a brown haired woman across the way.

"Shh!" Kitty said. "You're not supposed to know her!"

"What do you-oh right." He remembered. "She's coming over here! How should I act?" He whispered and Piper spotted and waved at Kitty with joy.

"I don't know? Polite?" She whispered back as Piper closed in.

"Miss Jones!" She exclaimed. "So glad you could make it to our little shindig!" She said, beaming. "So who is your friend?"

"Uhm...erm-"

"Nathaniel Underwood." Nathaniel said, extending a hand. Piper took it and shook.

"Pleasure to meet you!" She said, smiling. "Well I best be off, it appears some more guests have arrived!" She said, scurrying off.

"Nathaniel Underwood?" Kitty repeated, turning to him. "Seriously? _Thats_ original."

He shrugged. "No one will get it." He assured. "Come on, I hate crowds." He said, taking her hand and leading her over to a little quiet place by the river. They sat on the grassy bank there, in silence. "I just wanted to say, that, ah, well...I know this whole relationship has been difficult..." He started.

"Nathaniel." She said, cutting in. "Its okay." She said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I knew this would be hard, but its worth it." She smiled. Nathaniel all but melted.

"Thank you." He said, casually raising his free hand, little lights of red, blue, and gold began to appear and dance over the dark river in swirling and dancing patterns. Both of them sat there, hand in hand as if they had been just two regular people leading regular lives. While he knew this would never last: the night, the days, even her life; for this one moment of happiness, it was worth it. How he wished this moment would never, ever end.


	5. 100 years

**Ugh. Wow. Glad _this_ is over. Not my favorite, not my favorite by far, but I got so many reviews :D, I felt it needed an ending. So here is the final chapter. After this, I have one more story in mind, kind of a 'what if?' thing, but with a bit of a creepy 'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer' twist. So. Enjoy! (By the way in case your head is a piece of wood, the chapter titles are a measure of how much time had past since end of Ptolmeys Gate explosion)**

**-*-**

NATHANIEL OF LONDON:

The room filled with a chilling ice. The mothy curtains covering the window became crystalline with the frost as the candles surrounding the pentacle blew out with finality, only a small whirling smoke twirling upwards marking that they had ever been there. The magicians trembled ever so slightly as a rumbling came from the pentacle, a deep, wordless bass.

In the center of the drawing on the floor came a creeping fog, like smoke over a water, consuming all light that touched each tendril. The lead magician swallowed heavily.

"Demon!" He called out. "I charge you reveal your name to me!" From the pentacle, tendrils of dark began to search around the edge of the heavily charmed pentacle, searching.

"You know my name." A voice like hail in the blackest night came from the vortex of the blackness from which the tentacles came. "What is your buisiness with me? Give me my charge and then be done." The voice echoed and boomed.

"Wretched demon, you shall show respect to y-your masters..." The magician tried. The blackness seemed highly unimpressed. "You shall...shall, destroy the stronghold of your masters enemies, the magicians of Tungluk!" He cried, trying to be dramatic. "It is them, in the stronghold of their Capital, you shall obliterate withholding any mercy!" In a shaking voice, he spoke the last words of confinement.

"So you wish to use me as your pawn and cast me back to my home." The tentacles of darkness swirled upward into a shape like a cocoon as the pentacle dissapated. The blackness opened and a girl of surprising wearing a simply black, floor length dress stepped out with grace in her every movement, her dress seemingly connected to the darkness on the floor.

The magician was a little astounded. The girl was tall, slender; her body not overdone or too curvy in any place, and her hair was dark as were her eyes, which twinkled with something mysterious and alluring.

"I have seen heroes rise, and empires fall. I have seen power and majesty that not even I could control." She continued. "I have no time for your petty, bloody conflicts of war, especially." She smirked. "With magicians who cannot bind me." Raising a hand, the perimeter of the room froze, ice upon walls. With another jerk the walls and ceiling shattered, crashing to the ground with smoke and dust.

"Demon!" The magician said, trembling like a leaf in the wind. "I command you-"

"I am no demon." The girl said, standing calmly in the midst of the wreckage. "I am Nathaniel."

-*-

BARTIMAEUS:

"Will he be back soon?"

"From the looks of those circles those halfwits drew, I'd say yes." I said, floating lazily amoung the other essences surrounding and melding with my own. "I must say, that entrance was a step up from the whole slime thing...he's gotten some style." Wonder who he picked that up from...

"I worry when he leaves. You know I do."

"_Yes._ I know." I rolled my eyes. "Good thing it only happens once in a moron spawning decade or so." I said, taking the Egyptians boy's form and rolling lazily onto my back.

"I'm sorry I'm so antsy...Its just-"

"This time I think it was Asian," I said, effectively ignoring her (It was for her own good, don't look at me like that). "Who knows how many pretentious idiots there are-oh there he is." The Other Place trembled a bit as the large essence melded into the chaos once again. (Dramatic entrance...again. Show off.)

"That was a total let down." The boy's (Age before beauty now...) essence swirled with dissapointment.

"Hey, I'm just sad you didn't eat one." I replied. "And that entrance, could you have tried to be any more tacky?!" I said. "_I_ would have gone the fire route, much more subtle and refined," I sniffed. But he wasn't listening. The girl and him swirled like swans, their essences intertwining and undoing like two ribbons. (Gag.)

"Kitty!" He said happily, as they stopped and became recognizable shapes. Certainly her prescence here had (and still is, but what can we really do about that now?) been a bad idea, but she had been hell bent on this. And so had he, which sort of quieted the whole 'Lets-not-piss-off-the-huge-guy', demographic pretty quickly.

I myself found it pretty corny and gag-worthy (as previously stated), but hey, whatever works. And the girl wasn't that bad. For a human. She had adjusted more quickly than he had, and was just as comfortable like a fish in water. A weird fish that no longer felt the need for a body.

But they were in love, and who needs these cumbersome little things like a 'body' and 'time' when you can have each other; love; and happiness, and for forever? Then again, it were exactly those things that did last forever.

Now excuse me while I go barf. Forever.

-*-

**Okay not the greatest ending, like I had envisioned, but I kind of wanted it to wrap up this way: contemplating time and love and those kinds of things....or just be cutesy. Eh, whatever floats your boat. R & R appreciated. Way two mani speeling errrors...i so sry. **


End file.
